


The Value of this Moment Lives in Metaphor

by ViolentEcstasy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, im sorry, its so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentEcstasy/pseuds/ViolentEcstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff was in the middle of class when he got the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of this Moment Lives in Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.
> 
> Title from "Backseat Serenade" by All Time Low.

Geoff was in the middle of class when he got the news. He was doing the homework for that night since the class finished up early when Mr. Johannes’ class phone rung. Geoff glanced up when he heard his named called.

“Geoff, you’re needed in the main office right away. Pack your things and I’ll write you a pass.” Mr. Johannes told him. He raised an eyebrow before doing as he was told. His classmates wondered what it could be about, whispering to each other. It’s always a point of gossip for the rest of the class when a student get called to the office.

Geoff took his pass and left the room, heading towards the staircase. As he walked up from the basement floor to the first floor, he thought of reasons he was being called to the office. It couldn’t have been for any fights, it’s been months since he got in one and he already served his detention for that. It couldn’t have been for poor grades, Lindsay and Jeremy have helped him get those up. Geoff bites his lip in thought as he opens the door to the office, feeling the cool air from the A/C hit him in the face.

 _Why does the air need to be on? It’s not even that hot outside_. He thought before going up to the front desk. “Uh, I was told to come here.”

The receptionist, Ms. Lewis, looked at him sadly before reaching in a drawer. She took out a handful of Dum Dum suckers she was known to give students who visit the office and handed them to Geoff. “Go sit down in one of the chairs sweetheart. Your Mama is on her way right now to get ya.”

Geoff cocked his head to the left before asking her, “What? Why is my mom coming to get me? What’s going on?”

Ms. Lewis smiled softly, “She’ll tell you when she gets here Geoff. She is the one who should tell you. Won’t be more than a couple minutes before she’s here.”

He nodded slowly before sitting down. His leg started to bounce as he wondered why his mom was coming. What was wrong? _Did something happen to his Gramma? Did Rocky run away?_ He shook his head to get him to stop thinking. He didn’t need to have a panic attack on top of whatever was going on.

As he waited, he grabbed one of the suckers and ripping the paper off. He popped it in his mouth and watched the door for his mother. It was about 5 minutes later when she came into the office.

“Geoff honey, let’s go.” She said as she signed the papers for his early release from school. He stood up and threw away the stick from his sucker as he walked out the door, waving to Ms. Lewis.

“Mom, what’s going on? Why are you here?” He asked her as they got in the car.

Mrs. Ramsey sighed softly before turning to him. “There’s been an accident. With Michael.”

Geoff stared at her before blurting out, “What the fuck happened? Mom, what’s wrong with Michael?” She placed a hand on his cheek before she gave him the news.

“He’s in the hospital baby. His mother said that they were in a car accident as they were heading home from his doctor’s appointment. The car ran a red light and hit his side of the car. When we get to the hospital, we can learn how bad he is. Okay? Breathe Geoff, breathe and don’t panic.”

Geoff wants to scream at her _‘What do you mean don’t panic?! My boyfriend is in the hospital and we don’t know what’s going on. Don’t tell me to not panic!’_ but he nods and takes several deep breaths as his mother starts the car and drives the 30 minutes to the hospital Michael’s at. Geoff tries not to think about how bad Michael is, closes his eyes and brings his knees to his face. Curled up as much as a 6’ 16 year old could in a 1998 Chevrolet Beretta. His mom reaches one hand over to squeeze his shoulder.

When they pull into the parking lot of the hospital, Geoff uncurls and basically falls out of the car when he opens the door, anxious to find his boyfriend. Mrs. Ramsey follows after him quickly before heading to where Mrs. Jones told them they were.

Geoff’s mother doesn’t bother with the elevator and takes them both up the three flights of stairs and calls out to Michael’s mother when she’s in sight. “Caroline! Have you heard anything yet?”

“They haven’t come out since they took him but one of the paramedics said that he has at least broken his right arm and some of his ribs. They couldn’t find out much because he became unconscious on the way over.” Mrs. Jones told them, stumbling over most of the words as she was still crying. Geoff noticed she had stitches in her forehead and her right arm in a sling.

Mrs. Ramsey brought her carefully into a hug, telling her that he would be alright. She guided her to some chairs nearby and sat down. “Geoff honey, come here. And take your backpack off, it must be heavy.”

Geoff did what she told him almost mechanically. He couldn’t stop hearing Mrs. Jones’ voice telling them Michael was unconscious on the way here. That couldn’t be good. That never ends well. He felt his leg start to bounce and he picked at his fingernails.

Michael was unconscious and he couldn’t do anything to help him.

\---------------

What felt like years but really was only about an hour, a doctor came out. “Family of Michael Jones?”

The three of them whipped the heads to look at the woman before Mrs. Jones walked up to her. “I’m Michael’s mother. You have news on my son?”

Geoff watched as the doctor lead Mrs. Jones a bit away before talking to her. He could only watch as Mrs. Jones got more and more upset. He could feel his breathing pick up and his hands shaking as he got up and approached them. He ignored his mother calling him to come back and as he got close enough, he heard the words that made him feel like someone dumped ice cold water over him.

“He didn’t make it. I’m so sorry for your loss.”


End file.
